


Breaking down

by MeiraLitch



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Delusions, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch
Summary: When Sinallion finds himself alone with Bright while she is tied up to the mast, his resolve to stay away from her starts to crumble.
Relationships: Bright/Sinallion (Demonheart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of this has been proof read, so I fully expect this to be full of mistakes, lmao.

When the merciless sun comes down for the second day, I watch as most of the crew heads down to their hammocks, ending their days work and leaving but a few sailors to keep working through the night. I’ve been trying to find a way to free myself from this binds, a way to reach my allies and escape this situation, but regardless of how much I struggle against the ropes, the knots are too firm to make anything out of it.

Frustration is riding me strong after two days without any food or water, and as of now, I am venting said frustration through constant taunts and curses towards Sinallion’s cabin.

I never wanted any of this, I always wanted to give him my honest help, I am on his side, but he has drawn his own conclusions and there is no convincing him of the opposite any time soon.

So I keep shouting and cursing at the damn bard.

That’s it until his door almost bursts open.

For a few seconds, we stay still, watching each other, evaluating. The night is now deep, and the only sources of light are that of the stars and the fire inside his cabin, thus making it impossible to discern his mood.

_“Hopefully he is as pissed off as me.”_

I watch him as he walks towards me, and then is when I can see the frown set on his features. It makes me smile.

“Will your incessant words ever end, or would you perhaps enjoy a muffle for the rest of our voyage?” He spits the sentence, which only turn my smile more arrogant.

“What’s the problem pretty prince. Having trouble keeping yourself restrained at the sound of my voice?”

“Silence!” He sneers the word, but it doesn’t escape my eyes the way his body moves ever so slightly closer.

“Or what? You will muffle me? Perhaps that is what you would like to see, after all.”

I can see his hand turning into a fist as his eyes close for a second, taking a step towards me, so close to me that I can feel some of his wavy hair brushing against my cheek. The smell of lemon and honey reaches my nostrils, and without a second thought, I turn my head towards it, wishing I could touch it properly if I wasn’t I tied up to the mast. He lingers there, taking in my scent while I do the same to him, but then, he snaps back and almost growls at me.

“I won’t let you trick me into this madness, demonheart! Your fool magic won’t work on me!”

His dark shape moves quickly, and before I have time to form a reply to him, I hear the sound of fabric coming from him. Wait… is he actually trying to muffle me?

My doubts are cleared when I feel a soft material pressing against my lips along with his skin. Before the opportunity disappears, I take some of his fingers into my mouth. The effect is immediate. He freezes on the spot, and this time, it takes him longer to retreat his hand.  
He holds his fingers against his chest as if he had just been burnt, and his breath quickens as he stares at me mumbling for words.

“You… you keep taunting me, testing me, tempting me.” I see the silhouette of his fingers twitching in the darkness, his voice low and almost choked. “You bring me to my knees with your mere presence.” He takes another step back, and when I try to follow his eyes, I see he is not looking at me. He is looking at the ship, looking at the few crew members left awake while we sail in the dead of the night, and after a few moments his eyes turn back to me.

Even if I can’t clearly see in this darkness, I can feel his hungry gaze upon me, and before long, his body is pressed against my own.

“You bring chaos wherever you go.” His lips are fully pressed against my ear, and the hand that was resting against his chest moments ago is now moving from my stomach and upwards, stopping just before reaching my breast. “You don’t just bring chaos, you are chaos.” With every word, his voice becomes hoarse, and when he presses his body even closer, I can feel his erection against my hips. “Look what you've done to me, what you have reduced me to.” His body moves against my own, and soon I hear the sound of his breeches being open. “Nothing but a beast craving you.” His hand finally envelops my breast, and even with the leather in between us, I can’t help but let a moan escape my lips. “You are trying to bewitch me, but I won’t give in, this is nothing.”

While I can’t fully see, I do not need to do so when I feel his arm starting to pump against my body, when I hear his breathing coming in short breaths. The hand on my breast moves back to my waist, and this time he presses me closer to him as he continues to pleasure himself.

“Sinallion, ple-” My voice is silenced when his hand darts to my mouth, stopping me from forming any words.

“Silence, demonheart, I won’t fall to your charms.”

My breath quickens along his, my own desire growing greater with every small moan that leaves his mouth against his will. I struggle against my binds, making his hold on me even greater, the wetness between my legs becoming uncomfortable against my clothes. All I want now is to be freed, to make him see this madness, to make him understand this does not need to be this way. His movements become faster and irregular by the second, until finally I hear him stop moving and catching his breath before his whole body shivers against my own, letting out a deep exhale.

Still struggling against the ropes, I try to look at him, to talk to him, but his hand is still covering my mouth, his breath still not fully normal. He straightens himself, and I listen as he puts his member back in its place. As soon as my mouth is free once again, I hasten to speak.

“Sinallion, you can’t leave me like this.” I make sure to imprint my voice with as much need as I can. I must be free of this, my desire needs to be quenched, and the only one that can provide that right now is him. “Please, Sinallion, you will drive me mad.”

The fact that he hasn’t order me to stop gives me hope, makes me think that perhaps I will have a chance.

“I won’t fall into your treacherous words, Bright. This was nothing but a way to get rid of your insidious infection.”

I can hear his voice losing conviction with every word, trying to grasp at straws to find a suitable excuse to his needs. And I can hear it clear as day, and I intend to use it in my favour.

“Please, Sinallion, I beg you. My body aches for you.” I rub my thighs together while pushing against my restraints, and again, I can feel his self control cracking further. “You can’t walk away like this, not when you caused this, not when you found release.” He is hesitating, he is trying to find an excuse to give in, and I need to keep going until he breaks. “Oh, Sinallion, if you do not believe my words, then believe what my body shows.”

When I hear his breathing staggering, I know I am close.

“What your body shows…?”

And now, is time to deliver the final blow.

“I am drenched in desire, for you. I need you, Sinallion.”

Utter silence falls amongst us… until his hand moves between my legs. As soon as he feels the heat emanating from it, I feel him shuddering.

“W-well.” Parting my legs for him, he reaches for my buttons and starts to undo them, just enough to make room for his hand. “Let it not be said that I am not a gentleman who leaves a lady burning with need…” His hand is now cupping me under the fabric, and I shudder with anticipation. When one of his fingers moves along my slit, feeling my wet folds and making me moan, his voice breaks, but somehow, he manages to finish. “ E-even if said lady is a... despicable criminal.”

Finally, his deft fingers start to move, first, he moves down to my core, coating his fingers in my desire before moving up, spreading it everywhere. I bite my lip in an attempt to keep my moans under control, knowing that if I startle him, if there is a chance of us getting caught, he will retreat back to his quarters. So I keep biting my lip, stifling my moans as his finger starts to gently and massage my nub, as I hear him muttering under his breath how wet I am. My hips move against my will, rubbing against his hand as much as I possibly can, but then, when Sinallion starts rubbing more firmly, a moan escapes my lips.

I freeze, thinking this is over, damning the gods and myself for this cursed night. But instead of retreating, he repeats the movement, except this time, his mouth covers my own, muting my moans with it. His tongue pushes into my mouth, and while his kiss is delirious with desire, his fingers keep moving with a fluidity and precision that soon starts to send me closer to the edge.

His free hands is grabbing my hip with such strength that, were I not a demonheart, it would bruise by morning. His hand, his last link to sanity, he must think. If he keeps that hand in place, if he doesn’t tangle it on my hair, if he doesn’t use it to push my head against his own, if he doesn’t use it to unbid me and take me to his bed, then he is still under control.

Two of his fingers are replaced by his thumb, but soon, said fingers are put to work again when he buries them deep inside me. If his lips were not covering mine, my voice would have alerted everyone on the ship. But as it is, he swallows my screams as his fingers pump my core with meticulous care. My legs are trembling, and I know that if I wasn’t tied up to the mast, they would not be able to hold my own weight.

His thumb keeps rubbing my clit, and all I can think of is the feeling of his finger and tongue invading my body. His lips are relentless against my own, but so is my own need, my desire demanding more. So I keep on returning the kiss, matching his hunger with mine. However, my kisses come soon to a stop when my release gets deliciously close. My body tenses, the pleasure building up too much, too high for me to have control over it. Soon, I can’t feel anything but the overwhelming pleasure that courses through me as Sinallion’s fingers give me the last push to throw me over the edge.

My inner walls start to clamp over his finger, convulsing around him while another flood of my wetness leaves my body. My eyes are closed and my mind feels blurry while his fingers keep riding me through the orgasm as I come down, and then, is when I realise I have difficulty breathing. I open my eyes, and what I see fills me with a different kind of pleasure.

While one of Sinallion’s hands is still buried in me, the other hand, the one that was gripping my hips, is now covering my mouth, and then I know. He wanted to see my face as he made me cum. In that last second, he had lost control, and we both knew it. His face is close to mine, close enough to look at every one of my features in the dim light of the night sky, close enough for me to see his eyes burning with self hatred and lust.

“You… you are the devil.” His voice trembles just like my body does while it recovers from the orgasm, and slowly, deliberately, he takes his fingers out of me. I can see him swallow deeply as his other hand leaves my lips so he can button up my breeches. His mind frantically trying to grasp for control once again. Once the last button is up, it will be like nothing happened, I know this is what he thinks.

But his hands are shaking, and his eyes are looking down, focused, yet, he can’t button up the last obstacle between him and sanity. And then it occurs to me, his focus is not set in the task at hand, instead, it’s set in the way they glisten in the moonlight, covered in my come.

“You want to know what I taste like.” At this distance, I can see his jaw clenching as he grits his teeth. “Do it.” I can see his resolve crumble, so I keep pushing. “If I am going to spend the rest of my days in prison, let me keep this moment with me.”

Seconds drag on for what seems an eternity, and then, finally, he places his finger in his mouth. His eyes close as a groan forms deep in his throat, his lips and tongue, first moving slowly, are now greedily suckling into them, taking into every single drop he can.

I look at his face with my lips parted, and at the sight, I can feel my arousal starting to build up once again. I take a breath to start speaking, but before I can say a word, Sinallion fastens the last button and walks away without a word.

* * *

That had been close. Too close. Even when tied up in the middle of his ship, she still proved to be the temptress he accused her of being. How could this happen, how could he allow himself to go to that point. How?

No.

It wasn’t him, it was her. Her, tempting him with her beautiful voice, the voice that felt like a caress even when she was cursing at him worse than any sailor he ever had on his ship before. Her hair, shining like copper in the sun. Her body, moving it even under her restrains, trying to persuade him, to stir him away from the right path.

But no, he would not give in.

No. She was just an illness, a disease, something he needed to suffer before his body could be detoxed of her. And the best way to get rid of an illness, is to let your body take it until it grew immune to it.

So that’s what he would do… he would keep this night encounters until he was rid of her enticing chaos.

He would keep going until images of his own face buried between her legs would stop invading him every waking moment.

Until he would stop thinking of her body impaling herself with his member, letting him worship her like her devious influence made him wish.

He would keep going, until everything was back under control.

* * *

For the next few days, the events of that day became our night routine. He would come in the shelter of darkness, giving he and I release while blaming me for it. And unlike before, he started to bring me food and water. This is how it would start every night, he would come to ensure his prisoner, as he liked to call me at times, wouldn’t keep on dying of thirst and resurrecting through our trip. He was not a monster, after all. The water dripping down my chin proved too much for him to resist, and thus, we would engage on our more personal nocturnal activities.

The only problem is, if I don’t change the situation soon, he will keep his delusional idea until I am thrown into prison or my companions rescue me. And that is something I won’t accept.

But I don’t want to be rescued, I want him to let me go, I want him to see I am not his enemy.

“Sinallion... unbid me.” His eyes open at once, looking at me with suspicion rising once again. “Please, look at us. We both know this won’t be enough, we both know that our mutual desire is too great.” I lick my swollen lips and let out a slow breath. “This is ridiculous. I am on your side, and there is no reason for us to continue… this. ” I stare at him, hoping that he can see my honesty coming through my eyes. “Unbid me, please.”

I watch him as his hands as they move to the ropes, hope starting to rush through me. Is he really going to let me free? He bores his gaze onto mine, and with a final shigh, he says.

“Your hands will remain tied.” He tries to say it as a matter of fact, as a take it or leave it. But I can hear the insecurity in his voice, the self doubt emanating from them.

So of course, I agree.

“Fine. If that’s what it takes, accept.”

And with that, his fingers start to do quick work of the knots keeping me to the mast. When the last few knots are about to fall, I can feel his body starting to tense, probably getting ready for any attempt to escape, but when the last knot is finally undone and I am free to move again, I offer him my wrist. With his eyes full of doubts, he ties them firmly together.

Once that is done, we stare at each other, but unwilling to wait any longer, I launch myself into his arms. Not fast enough for him to think I am trying to escape, but quick enough to find him unaware. Surprise lights his features as he catches me more on reflex that conscious movement, but as his arms wrap around me as I bury my face in his neck, I feel him relax in the slightest.

Putting on what I hope is an honest smile, I stand back and grab his shirt pulling him down to my lips until just an inch divides us. I study his eyes as I savour the anticipation of the moment, and moving forward ever so slowly, I suckle his lower lip, softly biting down before pulling back while I drag it with me. And with a last look into his emotions filled eyes, I say, “I won’t make you regret this, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, none of this have been proof read, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Making me walk in front of him, with his hand resting on my lower back, Sinallion pushes me towards his room, quickly closing and locking the door behind him as soon as we enter. 

I turn around to face him, to jump into his arms, but what I encounter gives me pause. His hand is gripping the door handle with such strength that his knuckles turn white, his forehead is pressed against the door, and his whole frame trembles while he stands still. 

I don’t know what to say, but I know I want to offer him comfort, so I step towards him and cover his gripping hand with my own. He flinches, but doesn’t pull back from the touch. 

I look at the strands of hair falling down, and I wish my hands weren’t tied up so I could brush them away while still holding his hand, “Sinallion…”

But this doesn’t seem to matter either way, something in my voice seems to set him off, and as his name leaves my lips, he turns to me faster than I could have predicted. His hand is now in my nape and in the blink of an eye, he is devouring me with his ravenous kiss. “Nothing…” he mumbles between kisses, almost too low for me to hear it. 

My hands reach for his shirt, my fingers fighting with his buttons as we kiss. Having my hands tied makes the endeavour more difficult than it needs to be, and in the end, the need to feel his skin under my palms is too great to resist, making me pull down, sending the many buttons flying in every direction. At this, Sinallion breaks the kiss and looks that, his eyes glistening with an insanity I had never seen before. 

With a strength that still baffles me, he gets a hold of my buttocks and lifts me up. My legs move around his hips on instinct, and my arms rest on his shoulder, my fingers entwined with his hair as he carries me to his bed. Our kiss is a battle of matching desire, our tongues moving against each other in a merciless attempt at satiating our need for one another just a fraction. But no matter how much we kiss, the desire just grows bigger and bigger, and I know, I know the only thing that will quench our thirst is our bodies moving as one. 

I am aware of when we reach the bed when my back falls onto it. Sinallion grabs the ropes tying my hands and pushes them over my head, I try to resist it, but his hold on me is stronger than it seems. With his free hand, he commences to undo the straps that keep my jacket in place until he is able to slip it open, leaving my breasts exposed to his gaze. I hear him whimper when his eyes look at my hardened nipples, and without a moment of hesitation, we moves. 

“Nothing…” he says again as his hand cups my breast before lowering his mouth towards my waiting peeks. My breathing is already coming quick, and when his tongue licks my nipple before starting to suck on it, I moan at the pleasure this gives me. A deep sound comes from his throat in response to my reaction, which seems to encourage him to use his free hand to move to my other nipple, starting to toy with it as he does with his tongue. 

My whole body curves against him, trying to feel as much of him as I can, delighting myself in the sensation of his chest against my torso as his mouth keeps showering my breasts with attention. My hips move up against his body, my thighs rubbing against each other in a wishful attempt of calming the heat emanating from my core, and attempt that only seems to make my lust for this man greater. 

Luckily for me, Sinallion sees then, and with a last lick to my nipples, he gives me a deep kiss before letting my hands go and moving down my body, leaving a trail of hurried kisses on his way. Without any ceremony, he hurriedly takes off my boots and pulls off my breeches, and without a chance to brace myself, he buries his head between my legs, grabbing them and pulling me towards his hungry mouth. 

When his tongue connects with my clit, my body jerks with pleasure as I try to suffocate the loud moan coming from my throat. As if we were going against the clock, Sinallion starts to lick and rub at my nub with an intensity that makes it almost overwhelming. When I look down, I find him with his eyes closed, his focused completely targeted in the task at hand. I keep trying to stifle the sounds of my pleasure, but soon it becomes impossible when two of his fingers join him in his work. When he starts to penetrate me with them, my hands fly to his flame colour hair, and lifting my hips more I start to move at the rhythm of his fingers. 

A satisfaction noise comes from him at this, and a third finger joins the others while his tongue keeps working on me at an almost frantic speed. The new finger was new, and the stretch this causes is almost painful but delicious, the pleasure becomes to increase in the now familiar waves of pleasure that come from the orgasms he gives me, and when his fingers curl inward and his lips suckle on my clit, my whole body tenses, releasing an almost unbearable pleasure that courses through my veins like liquid heat. My back arches back, my hands becoming fists around his hair, his fingers still moving inside me while my walls clench around him. His tongue hasn’t stopped moving, and is not until he slips his fingers out of me and licks all my come that he moves from between my legs. 

I can barely open my eyes, by heart hammering against my chest while I struggle to bring my breathing back to normal once again, but I do manage to hear the sound of his boots and breeches being removed, leaving him only in his underclothes. I open my eyes, and my golden gaze meets his green one. He still looks delirious, in an almost trance state, and as I lay almost naked in his bed and he takes off the last piece of his clothing, leaving his erection fully on display, I think on how I have never been with no other man before, and I consider if I should tell him this. But deep down, it worries me that if I do, whatever spell is over him will break, so I keep silent about it. 

He moves again between my legs, but this time his hips are against mine, the tip of his member brushing against my entrance. Our eyes meet, and so do our lips. Against my wishes, I can’t help but feel nervous at what is coming, but I crush it down as well as I can, hiding it behind the kiss I give him. Parting our lips, Sinallion gets hold of his erection, and after rubbing his head up and down my folds, lubricating himself with my own fluids. Everytime his head rubs against my clit, a small sigh of pleasure escapes me, and once he is finally satisfied with it, he moves his tip to my entrance and starts to push. 

“Nothing…” I hear him say one more time.

My body tenses at this, his thickness more than what I am used to with his fingers. After going a few inches in, he moves back until he has almost slipped, just to penetrate me one more time, this time a bit further than before. The sensation is pleasant enough, but when his member reaches the part of me that has never been touched before in a more forceful way than I anticipated, a hiss of pain forms deep in my throat, my hands gripping the pillow as hard as I can and my body yanking back in a reflex I can’t control. 

The trance Sinallion seemed to be in finally shatters into a million pieces at this. He looks at me, his expression one of complete horror, and then he looks down at where our bodies meet. Slipping out of my body, he sees the thin trail of blood slowly dripping down from my entrance. The horror seems to multiply, and self consciousness starts to get a hold of me. 

“You… are a maiden…?” The disbelief in his voice makes the words sting. 

“Yes, I am. Is that such a surprise for you?” My voice sounds more defensive than I would want to, more hurt than I like. 

“I- Yo… You are a demonheart, a… a creature of seduction! It makes no sense!” 

Anger and shame starts to overcome my initial discomfort, the assumptions he is doing making my blood boil. I feel ashamed at them, at the way he seems to see me, ashamed at my wish to give  _ him  _ my maidenhood. Avoiding his gaze, I start to move away from under him, trying to cover myself as best as I can with my tied up wrists. Once I am up and with my back at him, I try to control the knot in my throat before speaking. 

“Yes, I am a demonheart, so what? Perhaps you think I have been fucking Sir Brash all this time. Or perhaps you see me as a commoner slut that gave herself to a demonspawn?” Rage taints my words when I turn around to face him, and for my absolute disgust, I feel tears starting to roll down my cheeks. When he is about to speak, I raise my hand at him. “No, save it. I don’t want to hear whichever pathetic excuse you came up with. It’s my fault for being a god damn fool that thought you were the man I wanted to share this with.” 

“What?” Sinallion’s gaze snaps at me, and I can see hope in them, but also doubts and weariness. It hurts more than it should, seeing how part of him believes this to be but another manipulation attempt. I start to gather my clothes, wanting nothing but to be out of here as quickly as possible, ignoring Sinallion as he stands from the bed, ignoring him as I feel his presence in my back, ignoring him as his hand rests on my hip, as his loose hair brushes against my shoulder. “Did you mean it…?” 

His voice comes like a whispered plea into my ear, I look down, and I see his hand reaching towards me, his fingers closing into a fist and falling down before they can touch my skin. With my eyes fixed in the small fire that illuminates the room, I clench my teeth and answer. 

“Mean what, prince? That I don’t want to hear your fucking excuses no more? Because yes, I meant that.” My voice is more venomous than I have heard it before, the viciousness growing inside of me foreign to me. 

Ignoring my bitter tone, he asks again. “My Lady, do you truly wish to give me your maidenhood?” 

“I  _ did _ , not anymore.” 

Silence falls amongst us, and my nerves start to increase with my uncertainty. 

“When you kissed me in Bekka’s Inn, was that-?”    
  
“My first kiss?” I cut him off, not wanting to hear his voice any longer. “Yes, it was, and what a fucking waste that was.” 

His fists become tighter at my words, and he has to almost force them to open. I glance to his form, and I can see him shaking slightly before falling to his knees with his head hanging low. 

“Forgive me, my Lady, for the way I have treated you has been completely unjustified.” When the sincerity in his words reaches me, I turn around to look at him. His nudity should bother me, but at this point I don’t give a damn about any idea of modesty. This is the man that has been pleasuring me for  _ days  _ while I was tied to a god damn mast, the time for decency is long gone now. 

“Oh, you think?” I spit the words, my anger having no signs of calming down any time soon. “What did it take for you to reach that conclusion, that I am a virgin? If I was not would you see this as another attempt to manipulate you?” Some short of sick delight washes over me as I see his shoulders sinking down, his head falling lower. 

“I was mistaken, my Lady, and I deserve all of your words. But if I may be so selfish as to say this…” he lifts up his head and looks me straight in my eyes, the sincerity and regret I see in them makes some of my anger subside, and the feelings I have for him, the feelings I don’t want to think about right now, push forward. He stands up, and moving his hands forwards, he starts to undo the knots that keep my wrists together as he speaks “Even if I am undeserving of your forgiveness, it will be my honour to be your first, if you would allow this idiotic bard to do so, my Lady Bright.” 

Part of me wants to refuse him, to make him beg and repent more, but I feel too emotionally exhausted to carry on. Still, I don’t want to leave him off the hook so easily. 

“You are the most infuriating person I’ve ever met, Sinallion, and I have traveled with Sir Brash for some time now. You tied me up to a mast, you treated me like an evil creature sent here to bewitch you, you refused to listen to me and see to reason, you keep repeating how what we share is  _ nothing _ …” I can see pain and regret reflecting on his eyes, the words striking him like I wish they would. “...and yet, I want to forgive you.” 

Surprise lights up his features, clearly not expecting this outcome, with my now free hands, I place them on his shoulders and, going on my tip toes, I lift myself up to place a soft kiss on his lips. While his touch had been ravenous until now, when his hands cup my face and responds to my kiss in kind, I feel nothing but tenderness emanating from him. After a few moments, we part from one another, and with a delicacy that wasn’t there before, he takes off my jacket and the piece of clothing that hides the scar on my neck. At the sight of it, I can see his eyes widen in surprise, looking at me now with concern in them. 

Placing my fingers on my scar, I gulp and look away at the horrible memories of that event. “It was in Feline, when I was… executed.” 

He remains silent for a moment, most likely processing what I have just told, the concept of demonhearts being real still an idea difficult to accept for him. But in the end, he moves my hands away and, looking at me, says “It’s beautiful, my Lady, everything about you is.” and with that, he pulls me gently back to the bed, except this time, he is the one lying on his back. 

Tugging gently at my hands, he encourages me to lay on top of him. Our naked skins pressed against each other in almost every inch of it. This time I take the initiative, and once I am comfortable on top of him, with my legs resting on his sides, I lean forward to kiss him one more time. His hands move up my thighs, caressing my sides and my back as his tongue dances a quiet dance with my own. Soon, I feel his member harden one more time under my own, and the sensation of it makes me shudder as I feel my entrance becoming wet again. One of the hands on my back moves down, going past my behind and reaching my hot core. I gasp at the titillating touch of his finger tips against me, and the groan I hear coming from him when he finds me already wet, sends me into another state of excitement. 

“My lady Bright…” he speaks against my ear with a softness that I don’t think I will ever get tired of hearing, “I wish for you to have control on this, to choose how far and how fast you would like to go, so please, do with me as you wish.” 

“I would like that…” 

Pressing one more light kiss against his lips, I lift myself, positioning my entrance over his hardened member. He places his hand on my hips while with the other, he guides himself to my entrance, yet, he does not move beyond that. Slowly, I start to lower myself on him, I study his expression before I close my eyes in focus, and what I see, the clear care for me, the fondness on his eyes, pleases me. 

He is big, or at least that’s what it feels like with the way he stretches me up, the pressure is strange, and while it gives me a slight ache, is a type of pain that is oddly pleasant. I rise myself up and down a few more times, and when I do it once again, I am able to go down all the way. I stay there, unmoving, letting my body get accustomed to the new intruder in it, I lower my body towards the man that looks at me like if I was the most precious creature in the world, and he is there, ready to meet me with a tender kiss. 

“Are you alright, my Lady?” he asks with a whisper against my lips.

I nod in response, and after a few more moments, with my chest still against his own, I start to move my hips back and forth. Sinallion’s hands move to my hips, and following my movements, he helps me with his arms as I set a slow, steady pace. The friction of him inside of me feels like nothing before, and so my breathing soon starts to become erratic when pleasure starts to mount out. 

His hands become tighter on me, but still, he does not alter my movements or moves his own body in any way. 

“My Lady…” his voice is hoarse, struggling to say them while his eyes remain shut in an attempt to control himself, “...you feel so good around me… is…” a moan escapes his lips and mine when I move in a particular way, taking him all the way to the hilt and cutting up his words. 

Whatever he was going to say gets lost when I once again stand up above him. Placing my hands on his abdomen, I start to move up and down, the movements becoming more natural by the second. Soon, I have achieved a faster pace that takes him almost all the way out, just to impale myself as down as I can with every chance. My fingers curl in his stomach, almost wanting to dig into his flesh as our pleasure becomes greater with every move. 

“I’m- I’m going to…” One of his hands leaves my hips, and when I open my eyes to look at him, I find him tensed up, his muscles clearly defined against his skin as he intently watches my expression as the hand moves between our union, starting to stimulate my clit as I keep my motions. The added touch makes the pleasure multiply, and before I realise, I am about to reach my cuspid. Falling forward, I continue to move my hips now erratically, the pleasure making me incoherent and incapable of focusing on keeping at a steady pace. Is then that I realise now I am not the only one moving, Sinallion’s hands are back at my hips, and this time, he is moving too, thrusting himself into my wet core. The sound of our union suddenly becomes clear, and when my body tenses up, unable to make a single movement as I explode in pleasure, I hear my own voice calling his name. 

Sinallion keeps thrusting on me, chasing his own release in an almost frantic need. “Bright…!” My name leaves his lips as his deep thrusts increase my own orgasm, as my walls spasm around him. “...I love you.” His words barely register in my brain at the moment, the sensations to great to focus on anything but that, and when he pushes into me with a last thrust, burying himself as deeply in me as possible, I feel his seed spilling inside me as his member twitches with every pulse. He groans and stays there, pressing me down against his hips for a few more moments before fully relaxing, becoming an almost limp body. 

We remain still, trying to recover our breathing as our heart hammers in our chests. A draft of wind through my sweat coated skin makes my body shiver, Sinallion notices and quickly pulls the side of the bed covers to throw them over us. My head rests in his chest, and slowly, his fingertips start to run up and down my back, making me feel relaxed and warm between his body and the blankets. I give a contempt sigh as I close my eyes and relax and then, I hear him talk. 

“How do you feel, my Lady Bright? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?” His voice has more concern in it that I would have expected, and to be entirely honest, I do find it completely endearing. “I am sorry, I did not do as I said, I could no-” 

I press my finger against his lips, silencing him and giving him a fond smile. 

“I’m fine,  _ my  _ prince.” His worried expression turns into a smile, and getting hold of the hand against his lips, he kisses the palm of it before pressing it against his cheek. 

“I’m glad to hear you say so.” He looks at me, and after giving me an amused smile with a hint of playfulness in his eyes, he says. “Since when am I  _ your _ prince, if I may ask? Last time I checked I was “prince boy”, or “bastard bard”.” 

I laugh, and hitting him playfully on the shoulder, I say. “Well, last time  _ I _ checked, I was your prisoner, so  _ that  _ does change some things.” 

We both chuckle, and is then that we look into each others eyes, and I mean, we  _ look _ . We look and is like we can see into each other’s heart for just a moment, and it is then that I remember his words. 

“Did you mean it?” I ask, my voice almost too quiet to be heard. 

I can see a flash of worry in his eyes before he smiles again, pulling a strand of my hair behind my ear. 

“I am unsure of what you are referring to, my Lady, further clarification would be appreciated.” 

He is bullshiting, I know this, he knows it too, but I think what he is doing is giving me a way out, a way out of the feelings he has for me. We haven’t known each other for long, he is aware of it, and I think he would understand if I didn’t share his feelings, or at least, not at the intensity he seems to do. But I do not care about how long we have known each other, all I know is that I wish to remain by his side. And I know it might be impossible, with me being who I am, but my selfish heart does not care. 

“Do you love me?” I brush some of his hair away from his forehead, almost like if we have been lovers for a long time, familiar with each other's body already. 

He averts his gaze for an instant, and instant he takes to swallow before returning his gaze to me. 

“I believe I do so, my Lady.” He averts his gaze once again, and when our eyes meet one more time, he continues on a very low voice. “Do you find that… incommodious?” 

Brushing some more hairs away from his face, I offer him an honest, quiet smile. 

“It does not, my prince. It makes me… relieved.” A hint of hope shines in his eyes, too small to hope too much, but wanting to do so nonetheless. “Is a relief to know my feelings are reciprocated.” 

“...My Lady?” He is looking at me, his eyes slightly open and his arms holding me tighter than I think he is aware. 

“I love you, Sinallion. And I know it is ridiculous, with how little time we have known each other but… I do.” 

In just a second, I find myself being crushed in his arms, his embrace enveloping me all around. 

“Bright… You are making me happier than I deserve to, especially after all I have put you through.” His voice sounds like a strange mix of happiness and regret, and honestly, I can’t blame him for it. He was, after all, a dick. 

“Don’t worry, I fully intend to make you pay for all of that nonsense.” I joke, and at this, he chuckles and relaxes at fraction. 

“I fully hope you will, my Bright.” 

Finally slipping out, I lay on my side with him doing the same. We lay face to face, his hand lazily caressing my side while I snuggle against his chest without saying another word, I feel his hand reaching down between us and, with an almost apologetic voice, he says. 

“My Lady… you are a mess down there, allow me to get some water for you.” Quickly, he gets out of bed, and walking towards the basin of clear water on the side of the room, he returns with a clean, damp towel. “If you will allow me…” 

He avoids my gaze, and is just then that I notice the blush starting to cover his cheeks. I can’t help but laugh at the sight of him blushing  _ now _ after all you two have done. I decide to have mercy on him and not say a word as I open my legs and, with a tenderness I am starting to get used to, he washes away all the fluids of your bodies, including the blood of my now lost mainhood. Once he is done, he returns the towel to the basin, and using some more water, he proceeds to quickly wash himself. 

As soon as he returns to the bed, I welcome him with my arms open and, just when I am getting ready to cuddle some more, it occurs to me. 

“Won’t your men sound the alarm in the morning if they don’t see me in the mast?” 

A groan of pure annoyance follows my words, followed by Sinallion sitting up in the bed. 

“Yes, yes they will.” He gets up and starts to get dressed while I look at him. “I must go and inform the Commander of it.” He looks at me and gives me a playful smile while he starts to button up a shirt that isn’t ruined thanks to me. “I would so hate for them to burst into my cabin just to find your lovely figure in my bed. I might have to make them walk the plank after that.” 

I laugh at his joke and continue the banter. “Oh, and here I thought the Sinallion that suggested we ditch my companions on a cesspool was the product of a fever.” 

Chuckling, he comes to give me a kiss before speaking against my lips. 

“I won’t be long, my Lady Bright.” He walks to the door, and with a last look towards my figure comfortably laying on  _ his _ bed, he walks out before closing the door behind him. 

Now that I am alone, I think about my companions, about how I need to get Brash out of his cell and find Ari somehow, but those are concerns for tomorrow. For tonight, I only want to enjoy what is left of it before we jump into the next danger awaiting for us. 

I try to wait for Sinallion, but the comfort of the bed, enveloping me with his sweet scent and the relaxed state of my body, I fall asleep before I notice so. 

* * *

It hasn’t been long when Sinallion returns to his cabin, and to his surprise, the sight he encounters makes his heart contract with a feeling he can’t name. It feels good, he thinks, to have the woman whose heart belongs to peacefully sleeping in  _ his  _ bed. Not wishing to disturb her, he silently gets undressed and carefully joins his beloved under the warmth of the covers. 

When her sleepy form stirs towards him, unconsciously wrapping herself around him, the same feeling grows in his chest, the feeling that makes him want to hold him against him and never let go. 

He had always written about love in his songs, love, heroes and justice. But now, he felt like a fool. His songs could not compare to what he feels right now, as now, with her safely gathered in his arms, he feels like he can finally  _ breathe.  _ He hadn’t noticed before now, how he had an unknown weight on his chest, but in this moment that she was here, with  _ him _ , what started as a hope for something else, had given him the air he needed to truly  _ live.  _

And he knew he didn’t deserve it, he knew he had been a, as she would so eloquently put it, fucking idiot. And she was right, he had been. He had always fought to prove himself, an objective that he always kept hidden from everyone, even himself at times, a truth he didn’t want to face. And now, while he still wanted to do so, the reasons were completely different. He wanted to prove himself to her, to show her how he is worthy of her love despite his many mistakes. And he would succeed on this, he knew it in his heart. 

Because after all, that’s what true love is all about. 


End file.
